


(Title a work in progress. This is just an idea I'm mulling over)

by Wingufan545



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Everyone Else, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Chizu, Omegaverse, The Omegaverse AU no one asked for, angsty, kinda cutesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingufan545/pseuds/Wingufan545
Summary: I had an idea for an AU that absolutely no one but my brain asked for and was looking for opinions and ideas





	(Title a work in progress. This is just an idea I'm mulling over)

Hello Dori Fes! fandom that is very tiny here on AO3. 

I was sitting in my room rewatching the La La La Live Special online the other day and my brain suddenly thought up "There's not enough DFes fics out there. Plus like no one has your ships so who better to write a fanfic about W-MasKat than you??"

This is just a seedling idea right now but I would love some ideas and getting this fic off the ground. I'm willing to do crossovers but only if they work so I'd be willing to crossover with Idolish7 or UtaPri or some other idol animes. 

 

Please show this fic to other fans on Facebook or Twitter or Discord and place a comment with ideas and prompts. I'd prefer to keep all the ships as Chizuru centric since he's my BB from DFes but I could do some small stuff about other ships if that's what I get a lot of requests for.

 

Thank you to whoever is reading this short asking for help fic.

Matta Ne~~!!!! <3  
-Wingufan545 (aka Klaineshipper545......Aka Jennifer)


End file.
